Three Little Words Traduction français
by Uki96
Summary: "Ce sont les mots que l'ont ne dit pas dans une relation qui reviennent nous hanter le plus." Post série, Grabriel essaye de comprendre sa nouvelle relation avec Peter
1. Chapter 1

Saluuuut me revoilà pour autre chose que One Piece (si si ça existe) et ceci est une traduction d'une fic en anglais.

**Auteure originale **: T.L. Imela

**Titre original :** Three Little Words

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Heroes, tout comme l'auteure d'ailleurs.

**Traducteur **: Ben euh…. Moi

**Note de l'auteure **: Cette histoire se déroule 6 mois après la saison 4. Après la fin de Brave New World, Peter et Sylar débute une relation. Nous verrons comment et pourquoi au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Trois Petits Mots :**

Le sifflement perçant de la théière interrompit l'après-midi de Gabriel Gray qui était en train de lire le journal. Il reposa le quotidien sur la table, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs à la recherche de l'endroit où les cuillères étaient rangées… ne trouvant seulement que quelques torchons, il dut ouvrir le tiroir d'à côté pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

L'appartement de Peter Petrelli était devenu un endroit familier, Gabriel étant venu ici très souvent, mais depuis quelques temps il était en train de le découvrir d'une façon plus détaillée, intimement parlant. Gabriel avait récemment commencé à venir dans l'appartement quand Peter n'était pas là… parfois préparant le dîner et parfois sirotant simplement une tasse de thé en attendant le retour du jeune homme.

Ça avait été légèrement gênant au début, Gabriel reconnaissait cela, alors qu'il versait le thé fumant dans la petite tasse en porcelaine… il avait apporté quelques une de ses tasses dans le loft de Peter, du fait que Peter ne buvait pas beaucoup de thé… cela avait été légèrement bizarre et presque un peu intimidant. Gabriel n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment il se sentait à propos de tout ça au début, Peter lui faisant en lui donnant une clé de son immeuble, Gabriel se laissant rentrer dès qu'il s'en sentait l'envie… que se passerait-il si Gabriel commençait à venir bien plus souvent et que Peter venait à réaliser qu'il faisait une erreur ?

'' _Tu ne vas pas me déranger.'' Peter avait insisté, ses lèvres esquissant ce plaisant demi-sourire de petit garçon qui lui était propre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns épais. ''Passe juste ici quand tu te sens l'envie de venir. Je ne t'aurais pas cette clé si je ne voulais pas que tu l'ais, compris ?''_

_La tape réconfortante sur l'épaule de Gabriel, d'une manière ou d'une autre, renforça l'idée que Peter était sincère, et bientôt Gabriel venait rendre visite à Pete quasiment toutes les nuits après que Gabriel eut quitté son boulot à la librairie. Peter arrivait souvent à la maison plus tard, ses gardes en tant qu'infirmer-ambulancier étant souvent long et imprévisibles, donc Gabriel voulait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui soit là pour le jeune homme pour réchauffer son repas dans le micro-onde, lui préparer un peu de café, sa boisson préférée… ou simplement pour garder son lit chaud pour la nuit. Quelques fois c'était juste cela, lorsqu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir à trois heures du matin alors que Peter revenait de sa garda tardive, un moyen pour Peter de ressentir le souffle chaud de Gabriel sur sa nuque alors que ses bras puissants l'encerclait… Gabriel était trop ensommeillé pour répondre, mais en entendant le doux soupir satisfait, il savait que Peter était juste heureux qu'il soit là lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison._

_Un sourire malicieux apparu sur les lèvres de Gabriel alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de thé. Parfois quand Peter rentrait, il y avait de la colère, des murmures frustrés… les nuits comme ça, Peter réveillait Gabriel… le faisait réveiller avec sa bouche chaude et possessive prenant ses lèvres de force… les larges mains de Peter caressant et s'agrippant aux cheveux noirs et soyeux de Gabriel… Peter exorcisait toute sa colère contre lui-même - pour les vies qu'il n'avait pu sauver ce jour-là, pour ne pas avoir été le héros qu'il désirait être - et la concentrait en une passion dévorante que Gabriel était heureux d'accueillir… c'était dans ces moments là que Gabriel comprenait pourquoi Peter avait insisté pour qu'il garde la clé… ce que ferait Peter sans lui quel genre de colère enfouie en lui pourrait détruire son âme dans des nuits pareilles, sans Gabriel pour l'aider à s'accrocher à la vie._

Gabriel se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda son reflet, prenant une autre gorgée de thé. _Que ferait Peter sans lui… Peter serait toujours Peter, bien sûr, le magnifique, doux, attentionné Peter… mais bon sang, que ferait Gabriel sans Peter ?_

Gabriel n'aimai pas s'attarder sur cette pensée trop longtemps après tout, il savait exactement ce qu'il _aurait fait_ sans Peter… ce qu'il avait été avant que Peter ne lui montre avec amour et bonté que Gabriel n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter un tel sort.

_Peter était tellement bon avec lui._ Gabriel savait qu'il n'avait jamais mérité autant de bonté dans sa vie, savait qu'il n'avait absolument pas mérité l'amour inconditionnel que lui portait Peter. Des fois, cela faisait peut à Gabriel de voir à quel point il était si heureux avec Peter. Gabriel n'était pas supposé être heureux, il n'avait jamais été si heureux de toute sa vie, et quelques fois il sentait comme si quelque chose d'horrible était toujours en train de l'attendre à un coin de sa vie. Mais Gabriel essayait de ne pas trop tergiverser sur ces pensées moroses et de ne pas réfléchir à ce que peut-être il avait mérité de ressentir ce sentiment d'insécurité… il ne voulait pas savoir si ce sentiment de bonheur qu'il était en train de vivre maintenant avait pour seul but d'intensifier la peine qu'il allait ressentir une fois que ce Paradis allait être perdu pour lui une fois pour toute.

''_Tu ne peux pas penser ça.'' Peter murmura, suivant le contour du visage de Gabriel avec ses doigts alors qu'il regardait l'autre homme pensivement avec ses yeux perçants, et d'une couleur noisette si appétissante. '' Tu ne pas penser que à chaque fois que tu es heureux quelque chose de terrible va t'arriver. Ça va te rendre fou.''_

''_Je sais.'' Gabriel soupira mais ses doutes étaient toujours là. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il autorisait Peter à découvrir chaque recoin de ses joues, son nez, son front… '' C'est juste que… mince Peter… tu es trop bon envers moi…''_

And puis, il y avait ces _mots_ auxquels Gabriel commençait dangereusement à s'accoutumer. Ces trois mots si beaux qu'ils le transperçaient et l'exaltaient à chaque fois que Gabriel les entendaient. La situation importait peu, ni la façon dont ils étaient dits… La main de Gabriel se resserra autour de la petite tasse en porcelaine alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous l'afflux des souvenirs.

''_Je t'aime.'' Peter lui aurait souri, prenant le plateau-télé des mains de Gabriel… comme si une telle action était digne de tels mots._

''_Hey…'' aurait murmuré Peter dans l'oreille de Gabriel quand il pensait que celui-ci dormait, certain que ses mots seraient perdus dans le silence de la nuit. ''… je t'aime.''_

'' _Mais qu'est-ce que je t'aime…'' Les mots sortiraient d'eux-mêmes de ses lèvres durant le feu de l'action… il les crierait dans une voix rauque et grave alors que son corps tout entier tremblait. Gabriel espérait qu'il serait capable de lui retourner ces mots durant leurs ébats amoureux… mais Peter ne semblait jamais accorder trop d'importance au fait qu'il était le seul à dire ces mots alors qu'ils étaient si intimes._

''_Passe une bonne journée.'' Lui souhaitait Peter, déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Gabriel et caressant son bras doucement. ''Je t'aime.''_

Gabriel pinça ses lèvres à cette pensée, alors que son ventre se contractait comme si des milliers de papillons s'envolaient à l'intérieur de lui. Et combien de fois avait-il retourné ces mots pour démontrer son affection à Peter ? Gabriel ne les avait jamais dits…_ jamais chuchoter non plus dans le silence de la nuit_… et cela le tracassait surtout que Peter ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Bien sûr, lui méritait d'entendre ces trois petits mots si délicieux bien plus que ne le mériterait jamais Gabriel.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, les mots étaient toujours bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas que Gabriel n'était pas sûr s'il ressentait le même amour pour Peter ou pas… _après tout, il avait aimé Peter bien plus longtemps que celui-ci ne pourrait jamais réaliser_… Mais pour une raison inconnue, ils étaient si difficiles - surement du fait qu'il le mettait à nu - à exprimer à haute voix.

Peut-être que c'était parce que son amour pour Peter avait toujours été si déroutant depuis longtemps, cette vieille peur de devoir dire les mots à haute voix le poursuivant même maintenant._ Après tout,_ pensa Gabriel avec amertume,_ quand est-ce qu'il avait décidé pour la première fois qu'il était tombé amoureux de Peter ? Dans un moment vicieux et quelque peu pervers quand il avait réalisé que Peter pouvait guérir… quand la traînée cramoisie qui coulait de l'entaille de la tête du jeune homme s'était refermée à une vitesse incroyable… quand ces yeux si perçants et ténébreux l'avaient regardé avec cette lueur de défiance, le privant ainsi de la satisfaction de pouvoir couper et ouvrir son crâne et de l'empêcher de voir comment son merveilleux pouvoir fonctionnait ?_

Alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment aimé Peter de la même façon que Gabriel l'aimait maintenant, cela avait toujours été Peter que Gabriel poursuivait… cela avait toujours été Peter que le destin avait jeté en travers de sa route encore et toujours… cela avait toujours été Peter. Gabriel caressa du bout des doigts le bord de sa tasse il ressentait parfois le besoin irrépressible d'expliquer ces sentiments à Peter, de lui dire que cela avait _toujours_ été lui que Gabriel désirait…_ Peter a toujours le seul tout ce temps le chant de la rédemption qui avait toujours entretenu les pensées sombres et pervers de Gabriel._

Mais Peter ne serait surement pas enchanté d'entendre de telles choses. Peter n'aimait toujours pas entendre les histoires du passé de Gabriel, ses yeux s'assombrissaient et il se pinçait les lèvres, mal à l'aise, et Gabriel se devait de faire attention, afin de ne pas se rapprocher de cette ligne invisible. Gabriel essayait de respecter cela, mais il se demandait toujours… se demandait toujours s'il pouvait partager son amour un peu mieux si Peter savait que Gabriel l'avait désiré…_ en aucun cas il ne pouvait l'avoir_… depuis que Gabriel avait réalisé que l'homme qui avait contrecarré son attaque sur la cheerleader ne pouvait pas non plus mourir lui aussi. Peter était l'ange qui allait tuer les démons qui hantaient Gabriel. Et Peter était cet ange… et les démons de Gabriel étaient maintenant en train de mourir petit à petit chaque fois qu'il s'abandonnait dans l'étreinte des ailes brisées de Peter.

_C'était Gabriel qui avait ces ailes brisées… peut-être que maintenant il pouvait les réparer… s'il continuait de chérir Peter, continuait d'être là pour lui dès que le jeune homme, qui était si altruiste, avait besoin de lui. Gabriel était ravi de pouvoir être capable de s'occuper de l'appartement de Peter maintenant, afin qu'il soit accueillant quand Peter rentrait… peut-être que cela pourrait éventuellement aider à faire guérir toutes ces cicatrices que Gabriel lui-même avait infligé à l'âme de Peter. Peut-être que même qu'un jour, Gabriel serait capable de dire je t'aime en retour…_

Gabriel leva la tête alors qu'il entendit la porte de Peter s'ouvrir. Les yeux de Gabriel se dirigèrent vers l'horloge sur le mur… _deux minute d'avance_… et réalisa que Peter était enfin arrivé, après sa garde à l'hôpital.

D'un air sûr, le jeune homme poussa la porte avec son épaule et se glissa à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il portait toujours son uniforme d'infirmier, bien que sa chemise commençait à se défaire du fait de la longue journée. Ses cheveux épais et châtains tombaient de façon désordonnée devant son visage et il roula des épaules alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, ses yeux noisette voilés par l'épuisement.

''Peter… tu es de retour.'' Murmura Gabriel, s'avançant de quelques pas vers lui. Peter ne réussit pas à le saluer en retour et Gabriel commença à sentir que quelque chose c'était peut-être mal passé à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. ''Est-ce que tout va bien ?''

Peter laissa échapper un petit soupir, et leva enfin les yeux pour croiser le regarde de Gabriel. Gabriel mordit ses lèvres, angoissé. Malheureusement, reconnaître la douleur dans le regard d'habitude si doux de Peter était devenu quelque chose auquel Gabriel s'était habitué.

''Hey Gabriel.'' Dit Peter, son regard s'adoucissant, sa main passant dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en pace et regarder Gabriel dans les yeux. ''Ouais, je vais… je vais bien. C'était juste une grosse journée.''

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Gabriel savait qu'il devait agir maintenant… offrant de soutenir Peter ou peut-être juste masser les épaules tendues du jeune homme… mais quelque chose lui dit que Peter ne voulait pas de contact avec Gabriel sur le moment. Peter voulait apparaître fort.

_Peter voulait toujours être le plus fort._

''J'ai…'' Peter laissa échapper un long soupir de frustration, ses poings ses refermant inconsciemment le long de ses hanches. Il secoua sa tête à nouveau, commençant à s'avancer dans la pièce. '' C'était juste… j'sais pas… tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter à propos de ça.''

''J'ai préparé des macaronis au fromage.'' Proposa Gabriel, montrant de la tête la poêle. ''Et… et du thé.'' Il leva la tasse qui était dans sa main en direction du visage abattu de Peter.

Peter hocha la tête, et Gabriel savait que ses mots avaient à peine atteint ses oreilles. Les pensées de Peter étaient à des kilomètres de là et surement toujours avec dieu sait quelle tragédie était survenue aujourd'hui à l'hôpital ce jour-là. Peter se caressa les cheveux inconsciemment une deuxième fois, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la poêle pour manger.

Gabriel était silencieux alors qu'il continuait de regarder Peter qui versait des macaronis dans un bol que Gabriel lui avait sorti et déposé sur la table. Il plissa les yeux vers Peter, l'inquiétude se faisant ressentir dans son regard… le jeune homme semblait être submergé par quelque chose de si terrible qu'il peinait à le contenir.

''Peter…'' appela doucement Gabriel. Il étendit sa main pour la déposer sur l'épaule vouté de Peter, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu entrer en contact avec lui, un grand claquement se fit entendre alors que Peter jetait la cuillère dans la poêle. Gabriel retira sa main de surprise, alors que Peter se détournait pour frapper de son poing tremblant le comptoir, son visage rouge et sa mâchoire serrée par la frustration et le dépit. Ce mouvement sembla libérer ses démons intérieurs alors que le poing de Peter frappe à plusieurs reprises le comptoir, le vieux bois craquant avec beaucoup de bruit sous la force de sa fureur.

''Peter arrêtes ça !'' Cria Gabriel, se précipitant vers lui afin de s'emparer du bras de Peter par derrière. Peter continua de frapper encore quelques fois, des grognements de colère s'échappant de ses lèvres, avant de laisser la forte étreinte de Gabriel le soumettre.

''Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?'' Demanda Gabriel, pressant le dos de Peter contre son torse, et plaçant sa joue sur les cheveux si soyeux de Peter. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Peter ne répondait toujours pas, Gabriel releva la tête pour déposer de petits baisers sur la tête, espérant calmer la tempête faisant rage à l'intérieur de lui. ''Shhh…Shhh Peter. Parle-moi. Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît.''

''C'est...'' La gorge de Peter se serra, et il prit une grande inspiration, ses mains se levant pour venir saisir les bras de Gabriel. « « Je… nous avons un appel. Une femme bloquée dans une voiture en flamme. J'avais ton pouvoir télékinétique, j'ai été capable de la libérer… de _la s-sauver_…'' Peter secoua sa tête avec rage. ''J'ai pensé… super, je pense que j'ai choisi le bon pouvoir aujourd'hui… je suppose que j'étais un grand _héros_ aujourd'hui…''

Gabriel sentit que Peter commençait à trembler sous lui et en retour, il raffermit sa prise. ''Tu _es_ un héros, Peter.''

''Non…non… nous avons eu un autre appel. Il y avait eu une fusillade. Un homme avait… avait tiré sur son ex-femme et… et ses trois e-enfants.'' Peter pris une grande et longue inspiration, sa tête se rapprochant de la poitrine de Gabriel. ''Puis il s'est suicidé.''

Gabriel était sous le choc. Assurément, l'homme n'avait pas été capable de supporter l'idée que sa femme le quittait et pouvait trouver le bonheur ailleurs…_ l'idée que Peter le quitte surgit dans l'esprit de Gabriel et son étreinte se fit encore plus possessive_… quel homme égoïste.

''Je…'' Peter serra les dents, sa mâchoire tremblant furieusement. Quand il réussit finalement à parler de nouveau, sa voix était faible et tremblante. '' Je _l'ai sauvé_. J'ai été capable de la sauver. Mais…'' Ses doigts se plantant férocement dans les bras de Gabriel. '' Je n'ai pas pu sauver _les autres_. Tu… tu y crois toi ? J'ai pu sauver l'homme qui avait _assassiné _sa femme… ses enfants… mais je n'ai pas pu sauver…'' Il s'interrompit, ses yeux fixant le mur en face de lui. Il continua difficilement. '' Et… et je _sais_ que ce n'est pas bien… mais je suis si furieux… je suis tellement _furieux_. Mince Gabriel, _pourquoi_ n'ai-je pas pu les sauver _eux _?''

_Peter avait sauvé le meurtrier._

Gabriel resta silencieux, continuant de déposant des baisers papillons sur le haut de la tête de Peter, respirant l'odeur de l'autre homme profondément. Il étreignit Peter encore plus fort contre son torse, prenant de longues respirations aussi… il n'avait pas aimé l'histoire de Peter.

_Peter avait sauvé le meurtrier. A la fin, était-ce la seule personne que Peter fut capable de sauver ? Il avait perdu tellement de gens auquel il tenait… des membres de sa famille étaient morts… et pourtant il avait sauvé le meurtrier n'est-ce pas ?_

''Je suis désolé.'' Murmura Peter, pressant sa joue contre le bras de Gabriel et prenant de longues inspirations. ''Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. C'est juste tellement dur des fois…''

''Ne t'excuses pas.'' Chuchota Gabriel, déplaçant son bras afin que sa main puisse enlacer celle de Peter. '' Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.''

Peter pressa doucement la main de Gabriel. Il tendit le cou vers l'arrière alors qu'il tournait sa tête afin de capturer les lèvres du plus grand avec les siennes. Le baiser était déjà brulant de passion et d'intensité la bouche de Peter forçant celle de Gabriel à s'ouvrir dans un moment de passion.

Gabriel laissa échapper un grognement affamé alors que Peter se tournait pour lui faire face. La main de Gabriel commença à caresser le bras musclé de l'autre homme ainsi que son épaule avant de l'emmêler dans la chevelure épaisse de Peter. Peter gémit doucement dans la bouche de Gabriel et le plus grand répondit en s'agrippant plus fort à ses cheveux.

Gabriel rompit finalement le baiser en éloignant ses lèvres de celles de Peter, son regard s'intensifiant alors qu'il descendait sa main pour la mettre sur la joue de Peter. Peter avait l'air frustré clairement il voulait continuer leur étreinte et calmer ses ardeurs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Gabriel posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Peter et le réprimanda gentiment.

''Je vais prendre bien soin de toi Peter.'' Murmura Gabriel, approchant son nez et le fourrant dans le cou de Peter. '' Tu es toujours si désintéressé… si généreux…ce soir tu vas être égoïste. Je vais te laisser être égoïste ce soir.''

Peter regarda Gabriel avec des yeux incertains, étirant ses lèvres en un léger sourire, ses cheveux bruns tombant de manière désordonnée devant son visage. Il pressa sa joue dans la main de Gabriel, fermant ses yeux pendant une seconde avant de les rouvrir. ''Gabriel… tu n'as pas besoin de…''

''Shhh.'' Calma alors Gabriel, et son ventre se contractait de la plus agréable des façons à la pensée d'accorder à Peter la chance de pouvoir égoïste pour une fois… pour Gabriel d'être capable de donner alors que Peter prenait et prenait encore… la pensée était à la fois réconfortante tout en étant érotique. Son pouce caressa le visage de Peter alors que sa main le tenait toujours fermement. '' Shhh. Soit égoïste Peter. Ce n'est pas une demande.''

Peter émit un léger rire, ses yeux fixant le sol avec une timidité qui était si touchante. Mais quand ils se relevèrent de nouveau, il y avait une noirceur présente qui envoya des ondes de plaisir dans la colonne vertébrale de Gabriel. Peter donna un léger coup de tête, ses yeux fixant maintenant ceux de l'autre homme. Il émit un léger gémissement alors que la tête de Gabriel se penchait pour venir mordiller la base de son cou. Ses mains s'agrippant à la nuque de Gabriel alors qu'il fermait ses yeux et continuait de gémir sous les sensations grisantes, la bouche de Gabriel s'attardant sur la zone érogène.

Gabriel laissa échapper un léger sifflement alors qu'un sourire vicieux apparu sur ses lèvres. _ Donner était tellement merveilleux… Gabriel avait pris depuis tellement longtemps… pris et jamais complètement rassasié… donner était une émotion si plaisante… donner satisfaisait toutes les faims que Gabriel ait jamais pu avoir._

Les doux gémissements de Peter étaient si érotiques et excitant que Gabriel sortit un grognement bestial, ses mains le démangeant pour toucher un peu plus de Peter… l'uniforme d'infirmer était en train de se faire sentir comme il se mettait entre Gabriel et le corps qu'il voulait réclamer comme étant le sien.

_Ce soir est à propos de Peter_. Se réprimandant lui-même, il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge de Peter avant de les enlever et de sortir dans une voix rauque et pressante. ''Qu'est…qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je … fasse… pour toi ?'' Il pressa son front brûlant contre celui de Peter et prit une profonde inspiration. ''Peter… ?''

Peter grogna ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses mains continuaient de s'agripper et de s'accrocher à la nuque de Gabriel. Quand Peter parla enfin, sa respiration était brûlante sur la peau de Gabriel, même si sa voix n'était qu'un simple chuchotement. '' Je suis… vraiment fatigué. J'étais…'' Gabriel dut s'approcher encore plus, son oreille touchant quasiment les lèvres de Peter alors que le jeune homme continuait de murmurer ses envies. ''… Je suis resté debout… toute la journée… Pe…peux-tu… ?''

Gabriel l'attira vers lui avec ses lèvres demandeuses, glissant ses mains sur le corps de Peter. Il sentit la large poitrine de Peter… _ses battements de cœur si rapide_… son ventre plat, et glissa brièvement quelques doigts joueurs légèrement en dessous de la ceinture, ravi lorsqu'il reçut en réponde un cri de surprise et de plaisir de la part de son amant. Le contact était aérien, Gabriel pressa ses mains de nouveau entre celles de Peter, le dirigeant gentiment en direction de la chambre. Il sourit, heureux, lorsque Peter le suivit, cachant mal son excitation.

Voilà c'est tout… le prochain chapitre viendra dès que je le pourrais… je ferais parvenir toutes vos reviews à l'auteur et ses réponse vous seront envoyés aussi… J'espère que vous avez apprécié !


	2. Chapter 2

Donc voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire !

**Chapter 2 :**

_Peter appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Gabriel alors qu'il sentait le liquide chaud se répandre sur son corps tendu._

_Gabriel embrassa gentiment le cou de Peter alors qu'il massait le dos de l'autre homme, ainsi que ses épaules, tout en douceur. Simultanément, il déposait de doux baisers sur son corps. Peter semblait apprécier le traitement, sa tête bougeant légèrement alors que Gabriel continuait de faire passer ses doigts dans le dos de son amant, dénouant ses muscles tendus. Peter laissait quelques fois échapper un grognement de douleur, mais Gabriel savait qu'il fallait d'abord faire souffrir avant qu'il se sente mieux… après tout, on souffrait toujours avant de remonter la pente. Et dès que Gabriel aurait fini de détendre les muscles, il savait que Peter ne ressentirait que du plaisir. Gabriel continuait son massage, relaxant Peter en lui appliquant du shampoing dans ses cheveux épais… les malaxant doucement… tout en continuant d'embrasser du bout des lèvres, la nuque et le cou de son amant._

_Quelques temps après, des gémissements et des grognements rauques brisèrent le silence de la chambre obscure, alors que Peter essayait toujours de se rapprocher de Gabriel et de son corps tremblant. La touchante timidité de Peter et sa retenue apparues lors de la demande incongrue de Gabriel avaient depuis longtemps disparues. A la place, ses yeux noisette étaient remplis d'une sombre envie, alors que Peter se précipitait violemment en Gabriel ses lèvres laissant passer des grognements de désir._

_Gabriel se sentait bouillir et durcir, alors que la chaleur de son corps augmentait, et que la pression de son bas-ventre atteignait sa limite. Il renversa sa tête contre l'oreiller, ses poings se serrant sur les draps sous lui, alors que son bassin se tordait sous les va-et-vient de Peter._

_Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique dans le fait de donner… dans le fait qu'il était maintenant capable d'être une présence stable et rassurant dans la vie de Peter… que Peter pouvait maintenant le regarder dans les yeux sans autre chose que de l'amour._

_Peter avait sauvé le meurtrier… pourquoi cette pensée avait décidé d'apparaître dans l'esprit de Gabriel à ce moment était la preuve qu'il ne se permettait jamais d'être heureux. Peter avait en effet sauvé l'assassin alors qu'il n'avait pu sauver les innocents… est-ce que cela avait rendu Peter aussi qu'il l'avait été aujourd'hui ? Gabriel savait que pas si longtemps que cela, Peter était dévoré par sa colère envers lui._

_Mais Gabriel n'était plus cet homme désormais, et Peter savait cela… une vague de plaisir le frappa et il sortit un gémissement étouffé alors que son corps ne cessait de plonger plus encore en Peter. Gabriel cligna des yeux, remarquant que les cheveux de Peter étaient collés sur son visage à cause de la sueur. Il était tellement magnifique dans ces moments d'abandon._

''_Ah…'' Cria Peter, sa tête se baissant en direction de son torse alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient de manière si érotique, et fermant fort les paupières. ''Oh mon dieu, Gabriel… Je t'aime…''_

_Gabriel laissa sortir un cri étranglé en même temps alors qu'il jouissait, des flammes de plaisir traversant son corps. Il releva son torse, pour le coller contre celui, en sueur, de Peter. Un flot de pensées ne cessaient de courir dans son esprit… donner…prendre… sauver… se demander pourquoi il ne pouvait dire 'je t'aime' à Peter alors qu'ils étaient dans un moment si intime. Peter méritait d'entendre ces mots plus que Gabriel ne le pourrait jamais et il avait au moins besoin d'essayer de les dire à haute voix._

'' _Aaahhh…'' grogna Gabriel, ses mains tremblantes s'agrippant aux hanches de Peter alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements. ''F-Frappe moi, f-frappe moi !''_

_Ce n'était pas les mots qu'il avait voulu dire, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Peter, apeuré. Mais Peter était toujours perdu dans son propre plaisir, les yeux ouverts et les pupilles dilatées. Gabriel chercha à reprendre son souffle, quasiment choqué, lorsque Peter leva sa main pour donner une légère gifle sur sa joue._

_Ce fut électrifiant, quasiment aussi puissant que la dévorante chaleur qui se faisait sentir dans son bas-ventre, alors qu'il plongeait de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller. Donner… prendre… il voulait donner et donner et donner… et pour Peter de prendre et prendre et prendre…_

''_PLUS FORT !'' S'exclama-t-il, et bien que ses coups de hanches se fassent erratiques, l'intensité érotique du moment restait toujours aussi brûlante._

_Il n'était pas sûr se savoir pourquoi il avait dit aussi et il le regretta instantanément quand il vit les yeux de Peter s'agrandirent et ses coups de hanches diminuer._

''_Qu…Quoi ?'' Demanda Peter, enlevant sa main tremblante de l'épaule et venant enlever les cheveux qui lui bloquaient sa vision._

_Les yeux de Peter brillaient toujours d'une lueur bestiale, sa mâchoire se serrant sous le plaisir et son souffle était erratique. Il était si près de la délivrance et Gabriel voulait l'aider à atteindre la jouissance. Il se maudit pour sa demande incongrue et stupide… ce soir était supposé être le moment de Peter seulement._

_Gabriel inspira à grand coup, secouant sa tête alors qu'il apposait ses mains sur le visage en sueur de Peter et le caressait amoureusement. ''Je… j'ai… dit que tu… étais magnifique…''_

_Peter ne répondit pas, retrouvant son rythme et reprenant ses va-et-vient sur Gabriel. Il continua ses mouvements encore quelques temps, avant de soudain laisser échapper un cri sonore, des vagues de plaisirs traversant tout son corps alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur la large poitrine de Gabriel._

_Gabriel enroula ses bras autour de Peter, caressant son dos sur toute la longueur continuellement. Gabriel avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas… il avait voulu dire je t'aime… mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui… mais qu'est qui n'__était__ pas normal chez lui ?_

_Peter allait lui en parler, pensa Gabriel, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Peter… écoutant Peter reprendre son souffle lentement alors que son corps se calmait… son cœur cognant contre le torse de Gabriel._

_Sinon, Gabriel n'avait pas à parler de ce dont il n'avait pas envie… Peter allait aborder le sujet mais Gabriel pouvait tout autant l'éviter. Peter n'avait pas besoin de le faire sentir pervers ou sale pour des paroles qu'il avait criées durant leurs ébats intimes._

_Gabriel ferma ses yeux et laissa sortir un long soupir, quasiment en même temps que Peter. Gabriel se sentait coupable… il avait voulu lui dire je t'aime ?_

_Et il ne savait ce qu'il allait dire quand Peter amènerait le sujet._

Gabriel regarda la forme étendue de Peter l'homme était resté inhabituellement silencieux après leur intense session de sexe effréné. Il pouvait deviner que Peter réfléchissait alors que celui-ci caressait lentement les poils fins qui parsemaient le torse de Gabriel. Ils étaient tous les deux étendus, toujours nus, le silence régnant dans la chambre effaçant peu à peu les dernières brumes de leur orgasme ravageur.

Gabriel fit la moue il espérait que Peter dise quelque chose. Mais ce silence était encore pire, se demander quelles genre de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de l'autre homme… _des pensées à propos de Gabriel et de ce qui n'était pas normal chez lui, sans aucun doute_.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'attente insupportable. '' Je voulais dire… autre chose…''

'' Donc est-ce que tu aimes…'' Peter redevint silencieux alors que leurs paroles s'élevèrent en même temps.

Gabriel fit un signe de la tête en direction de Peter. ''Toi d'abord.''

Peter sourit légèrement, ses doigts continuant de glisser le long de la poitrine de Gabriel. ''Je me demandais juste… je suppose… est-ce… est-ce que tu aimes être frappé ? Par exemple pendant…''

''Non.'' Affirma rapidement Gabriel. Il lécha ensuite ses lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi faire, avant d'ajouter, ''Je veux dire… ça ne m'a pas gêné… quand tu m'as frappé gentiment. C'était… c'était vraiment quelque chose d'excitant que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses…''

Peter rougit légèrement, battant des paupières. ''Ecoute, je suis partant pour essayer des choses que tu aimes bien… n'ait pas peur de me demander. C'est juste que…'' Peter fit glisser sa main pour atteindre celle de Gabriel et la serre, ce dont il fut reconnaissant, sortant un soupir soulagé. ''C'est juste que je ne veux pas te blesser… et je ne veux pas que ce soit comme avant. Quand tu pensais que j'avais _besoin_ de te blesser… pour t'aimer. Que j'avais besoin de te frapper pour me sentir mieux. Ce n'est… ce n'est plus comme ça. Je ne veux plus _jamais_ que cela se passe comme cela. C'était… c'était ignoble de ma part de t'avoir blessé auparavant… et je suis désolé.''

''Je sais Peter.'' Murmura Gabriel, mais le bonheur qu'il ressentait ne cessait de grandir. Peter s'était excusé auprès de lui… s'excuser de quoi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute quand Gabriel avait essayé de dire _je t'aime_ et qu'il avait sorti quelque chose qui avait énervé Peter.

Peter leva un doigt pour venir tracer le contour de la lèvre si douce de Gabriel. Il esquissa un sourire, et pencha sa tête sur le côté. ''Donc… peux-tu me dire ce que tu voulais dire par là ?''. Il se figea lorsque Gabriel détourna la tête, refusant son contact, et étant légèrement irrité que Peter essaye toujours de lire entre les lignes.

Peter laissa retomber sa main sur le torse de Gabriel à nouveau. ''Ecoute, j'ai seulement demandé parce que je ne veux pas refaire les même erreurs avec toi.''

'' Je _sais_. Mais j-je n'aime pas être frappé… et je… je ne veux plus que tu me fasses du mal…'', sortit Gabriel avec un air troublé, son visage rougissant alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux humides, soupirant de frustration. ''Tout va bien Peter.''

Peter serra les lèvres, remarquant la frustration de Gabriel. Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il mordit simplement sa lèvre inférieure montrant son mécontentement à la place. ''Très bien, tant que tu te sens bien.''

''Je le suis.'' Insista Gabriel, tournant ses yeux sombres vers Peter, balayant du regard le visage du jeune homme avant de pousser le vice en descendant plus bas. Peter avait un corps tellement parfait… les yeux de Gabriel regardaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir du corps de jeune homme. Gabriel était heureux de constater que la tension de Peter avait disparu de ses yeux ses muscles étaient relaxés et ses yeux se fermaient lentement… _Peter s'endormait toujours le premier._

Gabriel mordit ses lèvres doucement. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de dormir tout de suite et il voulait toujours parler avec Peter à propos de choses moins compromettantes.

''Comment te sens-tu Peter ?'' Commença-t-il gentiment, ses lèvres mordillant l'épaule de Peter jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rouvre les yeux.

''Moi ?'' Peter sortit son demi-sourire caractéristique, passant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer, le mouvement rendant son corps encore plus grand. ''Je me sens bien… vraiment détendu.''

Gabriel lui rendit son sourire, passant une de ces mains dans les cheveux sombres de Peter, ses doigts sensibles glissant entre les mèches soyeuses. ''J'ai eu une bonne journée. J'ai vu plein de clients qui sont passés dans la librairie.''

''Ah bon ?'' Les yeux de Peter étaient toujours ouverts, mais ils fixaient désormais Gabriel avec intensité. ''Je voulais te demander comment c'était passée ta journée. C'est super pour toi !''

Gabriel approuva, serrant Peter contre lui, affirmant sa prise sur le corps de son amant. ''Ouais, c'est cool…_ tout_ est bien maintenant… n'est-ce pas ?''

''Bien sûr, et c'est super.'' Peter embrassa Gabriel sur le coin de ses lèvres, les mordillant légèrement. ''Et je veux que cela reste comme ça. Je veux que nous nous sentions assez proche pour que l'on puisse parler de n'importe quoi, d'accord ?''

Les mots de Peter mirent du baume au cœur de Gabriel, retenant difficilement le sourire qui se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer comme cela avec Peter.

''Et bien, si c'est vrai, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit aucun de tes fantasmes, Peter.'' Murmura Gabriel, pressant ses lèvres chaudes contre l'oreille de Peter. Il émit un bref rire. ''Et cela va faire bientôt six mois que je te demande cela.''

Il sentit Peter se raidirent sous lui, apparemment surpris par cette question incongrue. ''Je pensais que tu arrêterais de poser la question au bout d'un certain temps.'' Rétorqua Peter calmement, comme si il n'avait pas pardonné Gabriel de lui avoir balayé son habituelle retenue un peu plus tôt.

Gabriel avait l'intention de s'amender auprès de Peter, alors il passa une jambe sur celles du jeune homme et rapprocha Peter de son torse. Il enfouit son nez dans le creux du cou de Peter et rigola doucement. ''Et bien devine quoi ? Je ne te libérerai pas de ce lit tant que tu ne me diras pas l'un de tes fantasmes.''

Peter essaya de le repousser, mais Gabriel raffermit son emprise sur le corps du plus jeune. Ses lèvres se relevant en un sourire contre le cou de Peter alors qu'il entendit Peter sourire et rigoler légèrement. Ce n'était pas grave si Gabriel continua de se coller contre Peter… son corps était bien plus réceptif, ce qui laissait plus d'espoir à Gabriel d'obtenir une réponse que les fois précédentes.

Gabriel mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ses bras serrant Peter encore plus. ''Cela va faire six mois, Peter. Tu as besoin de me le dire. Tu as besoin de me le dire où je te retiens ici pour toujours…''

''Tu es tellement fou…'' Grogna Peter, mais Gabriel entendit l'amour dans sa voix. Finalement, toutes les chatouilles et les protestations fonctionnèrent, et Peter se releva avec un soupir de soulagement, son corps toujours sous Gabriel, mais sa tête posée sur la sienne. ''Ok… _un_ fantasme. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas très excitant…''

''Je m'en fou. Je veux tout savoir de tes fantasmes quand même…'' Rigola Gabriel, cette pensée l'amusait au plus haut point. Il sentit Peter donner un léger coup conter son épaule, ce qui le fit rire encore plus fort.

''Mais Gabriel… je te jure…'' Mais les petites tapes de Peter contre le dos de Gabriel avaient un côté rassurant, après la confrontation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt. Peter prit une longue inspiration avant de parler à haute voix, sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissant contre le torse chaud de Gabriel. ''Ok, ok, je réfléchis… très bien j'en ai un.''

Gabriel s'échappe de l'emprise de Peter pour qu'il puisse regarder son visage alors qu'il parlait. La pensée de pouvoir être dans le secret de l'un des fantasmes inavoués de Peter le faisait trembler d'excitation et d'impatience.

Peter remarqua l'état d'excitation dans les yeux sombres de Gabriel et renifla de désespoir. ''Je te le dis tu vas être déçu. Je… je veux…'' Les yeux de Peter s'égarèrent dans la pièce, pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de Gabriel. ''J'ai toujours voulu… faire l'amour dans une baignoire.''

Les lèvres de Gabriel se serrèrent alors qu'il s'empêchait d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. C'était quelque chose de très sérieux après tout. ''Dans une baignoire ? Je… je l'aime bien celui-là.''

Peter haussa légèrement les épaules, ses yeux évitant de croiser le regard de Gabriel. ''Je t'ai dit de ne pas en faire tout un plat. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était en endroit érotique… tu sais, le côté chaud et relaxant… et de faire l'amour dedans… je ne sais pas…'' Peter laissa échapper un rire, mal à l'aise, ses yeux rencontrant enfin ceux de Gabriel. ''C'est à ton tour tu sais ?''

''Je n'ai aucun fantasme.'' Répliqua Gabriel, donnant une petite claque sur les hanches de Peter. ''Je n'ai pas un esprit aussi pervers que le tien. Toi et ta sexualité débridée dans une baignoire…''

Peter éclata de rire, sa voix toujours rauque et enrouée à cause des cris poussés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il approuva, un peu moqueur, mais Gabriel remarque le sérieux qui était dans sa voix alors qu'il reprenait. ''Je ne penserai que tu es pervers Gabriel. Dis m'en un. Ou alors c'est moi qui ne te relâcherait pas de ce lit.''

''Est-ce une promesse ?'' Le taquina Gabriel, sa main passant inconsciemment dans les cheveux de Peter une fois de plus. ''J'aimerai bien ne jamais quitter ce lit et rester avec toi.''

''Nous n'aurons pas de relations sexuelles non plus, nous allons juste rester ici, nous regarder en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises…'' Insista Peter, sa voix devenant plus sérieuse, jusqu'à que les deux n'en puissent plus et éclatèrent de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

Gabriel déposa des baisers contre le front de Peter, avant de terminer sur son nez. ''Bien, nous ne pouvons permettre cela n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons toujours pas fait quoique ce soit de salace dans une baignoire…''

Gabriel offrit un sourire d'excuse à Peter alors que celui-ci le tapait encore sur l'épaule. Gabriel essayait de trouver quelque chose, essayant de penser à ce qu'il aimerait bien expérimenter avec Peter pendant qu'ils se faisaient l'amour.

_Mais cela le faisait sentir tellement vulnérable… si vulnérable de s'offrir à Peter comme ça… de dire des mots tels que je t'aime. C'était normal pour Peter d'être vulnérable. C'était normal, parce que Gabriel n'arrêterait jamais d'aimer Peter. Il ne ferait jamais regretter à Peter de s'ouvrir à lui, sans barrières et sans faux-semblants. Après tout, il était impossible à quiconque d'haïr Peter… mais Gabriel… Gabriel…_

_Si seulement il pouvait garder Peter dans le lit pour toujours… peut-être attacher ces poignets si beaux ensembles avec les draps… afin qu'il soit à la merci de Gabriel. Et Gabriel saurait s'amuser avec Peter… il pouvait apporter à Peter de l'amour et du plaisir… peut-être le libérer de ses liens une fois qu'il aurait amené Peter à jouir un bon nombre de fois._

''Et si on le faisait dans un lieu public ?'' Lâcha tout d'un coup Gabriel, cette idée soudaine l'amusant au plus haut point. Il rigola encore, ses lèvres dévorant le visage de Peter. Peter pouvait être tellement coincé quelques fois et cela faisait rire Gabriel de se demander ce que pourrait bien répondre Peter à ce fantasme.

''Où ça ?'' Répondit Peter et son ton léger surprit Gabriel. Apparemment, la nature fougueuse du jeune homme ne permettrait pas à Gabriel de le surprendre.

Gabriel sentit son estomac faire des bonds._ Il adorait être capable de parler à Peter sans tabou… à propos de n'importe quoi… à propos de choses intimes qu'il n'aurait jamais osé révéler à qui que ce soit avant. Il voulait aider Peter à réaliser son fantasme de s'amuser avec Peter plutôt que de sentir vulnérable et qu'il l'utilise contre lui. Mais puisque le jeune homme était d'humeur taquine, Gabriel décida de ne pas le décevoir._

''Dans… dans un…'' La voix de Gabriel devient plus sifflante alors qu'il baissait le ton jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, posant une fois de plus ses lèvres sur l'oreille de l'autre homme. ''_confessionnal_…''

''_Quoi _? Gabriel !'' Peter serra le bras de Gabriel, visiblement horrifié de l'idée. ''Es-tu… ?''

Mais Gabriel ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire, et il accueillit les coups indignés de Peter, l'appelant un idiot, disant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Gabriel pouvait être tellement bizarre des fois.

''Juste pour avoir trouvé l'idée, un jour je te prends dans un lieu public pour te faire l'amour.'' Peter grogna, mais Gabriel pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère. '' Dans un endroit où tu te sentiras le moins à ton aise.''

Gabriel ricana doucement, roulant sur le côté pour qu'il puisse à nouveau se retrouve sur le corps fin de Peter. ''Pourquoi je ne t'épargnerais pas ce supplice et m'excuser maintenant ?''

Peter laissa sortir un rire d'entre ses lèvres, penchant sa tête sur le côté avec de la tendresse évidente envers Gabriel. ''Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ?''

Gabriel acquiesça de la tête, se rapprochant encore pour capturer les lèvres de Peter avec les siennes. S'il ne pouvait dire _Je t'aime_ avec des mots…

Les yeux de Peter s'agrandirent alors que Gabriel dirigea sa bouche chaude et ouverte vers son membre, sa langue caressant sensuellement son torse alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas. Il fut encore plus excité lorsqu'il vit la réaction de Peter lorsqu'il commença à lécher son sexe, Peter renversa sa tête dans l'oreiller, un cri rauque de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres tremblantes. Gabriel continua son traitement à l'organe qui faisait tellement de bien à Peter, remarquant que la main de Peter si dirigeait vers la lampe de chevet. Bientôt, l'obscurité remplit la chambre, alors que les gémissements de Peter s'intensifiaient.

_Après tout, qu'est-ce que les mots ? Seul Gabriel savait comment faire crier Peter de plaisir… seul Gabriel savait quelles parties du corps caresser avec sa langue et mordiller de ses dents… seul Gabriel connaissait le fantasme secret de Peter… seul Gabriel avait les clés de l'appartement de Peter… seul Gabriel avait la confiance de Peter, lorsqu'il lui racontait à la faveur de la nuit ses histoires de la journée… et seul Gabriel aimait Peter._

_Non, non, ce n'étais pas vrai, bien sûr. Seul Peter aimait Gabriel._

Voilà c'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !


End file.
